Timeless
by Polkadottedgiraffe11
Summary: There was a time, before the Earth stood, where Gods and Goddess ruled the cosmos. Death and Creation, Darkness and Light, and Chronos. It was a tale as old as the Gods and Goddess themselves. Light fell in love with Creation. Then, war came. Darkness became jealous. And the cosmos unraveled. Creation was lost and the story changed. Chuck/OC
1. Prologue

Prologue

In the beginning, there was nothing but the cosmos, the darkness of space, and they were ruled by the Gods and Goddess of old, great entities of power and authority; Death, Creation, Darkness, Light, and Time.

My Father, yes, I'm talking about God, with a capital G, fell in love with my Mother. They were soulmates, the first ones, the God of Light and the Goddess of Creation.

My Mother was beautiful, she was kind and pure, she was loving and warm, she was graceful and elegant, and she was everything my Father's sister, Darkness, was not.

My Father would have done anything for her, including, giving her children.

That's how we were created, the Archangels, the first of our kind, and the beginning of Creation as it was known; we were my Mother's pride and joy and oh, how we loved her, our devotion absolute.

We were the direct result of my Mother and Father's powers combined, birthed from my Mother, and because of that, given higher prominence at our parent's side.

But Darkness had grown jealous, of the attention my Father gave my Mother, for the worlds he had given her to show the devotion of his love, of us and our devotion to my Mother, and a war came.

That was the beginning of the end…

Creation was lost, history changed, and the Heaven's unraveled.


	2. Call Me Chuck

No One's POV

"Okay. So, wow, um, Chuck-" Sam laughs nervously. "Well, I guess we don't call you that, huh?"

"I prefer it." Chuck answers.

"Okay, uh, 'Chuck' it is." Sam nods still looking a bit nervous. "I'm sorry. You're gonna have to, uh, give Dean and me a moment to start to process. We didn't even know you were around. I mean, we knew about Chuck, but we just didn't know about... _Chuck_. I mean, I- I- I was hoping you were around. I- I- I prayed and I- but I don't know if they got, uh, lost in the spam or if-" Sam rambles.

"Sam?" Dean interrupts.

"Yeah?"

"Babbling." Dean answers.

"Okay." Sam shuts up almost immediately, his cheeks taking on a slight red tint.

"I'm getting that not everyone's totally on board." Chuck looks between the two brothers.

"Here's the thing, um... Chuck... And I mean no disrespect. Um... I'm guessing you came back to help with the Darkness, and that's great. That's, you know- It's fantastic. Um, but you've been gone a- a... long, long time. And there's so much crap that has gone down on the Earth for thousands of years. I mean, plagues and wars, slaughters. And you were, I don't know, writing books, going to fan conventions. Were you even aware, o- or did you just tune it out?" Dean questions, looking at Chuck skeptically.

"I was aware, Dean." Chuck answers evenly.

"But you did nothing. And, again, I- I'm not trying to piss you off. You know, I don't want to turn into a pillar of salt." Dean holds his hand up, as if to indicate no offense, but he looks skeptical.

"I actually… Didn't do that."

"Okay. People- people pray to you. People build churches for you. They fight wars in your name, and you did nothing." Dean still protests.

"You're frustrated. I get it. Believe me, I was hands-on- Real hands-on for, wow, ages. I was _so_ sure if I kept stepping in, teaching, punishing, that these _beautiful_ creatures that I created... Would grow up. But it only stayed the same. Even the angels… And I saw that I needed to step away and let my baby find its way. Being over-involved is no longer parenting." Chuck sighs sadly, as if remembering a better time; the truth was so much more complicated than that, however, the past so much more complex, that was only half the truth, the history that he _told_ people. "It's enabling."

"But it didn't get better."

"Well, I've been mulling it over. And from where I sit, I think it has." Chuck answers.

"Well, from where I sit, it feels like you left us and you're trying to justify it."

"I know you had a complicated upbringing, Dean, but don't confuse me with your dad." Chuck answers, his gaze sharpening a little.

"End your suffering, Lucifer. Call out to him. Beg him to save you." Amara taunts.

"Want me to beg Daddy to come rescue his screw-up of a son?" Lucifer chuckles bitterly. "I'm no fan of Pops, but he did make all of... You know, _everything_. And that's something that you could _never_ do, because all you ever wanted was _nothing_. It's not too inspiring, is it? You're strong, Amara. You may defeat him. But you will never _be_ him. You could never be my Mother, either. Because that's what this is all about isn't?" Lucifer glares at his aunt.

"You have to understand this about the Darkness- she's relentless, a force beyond human comprehension. It's the only reason I came off the sidelines." Chuck explains to the Winchesters.

"Must have been great being her brother, huh?" Sam sort of jokes.

"It was the worst. Always telling me what to do, making me do what she wanted. I mean, you guys know how that works." Chuck jokes back.

"So, where is she?" Dean asks.

"No freakin' idea, fellas. She's warded herself specifically against me. What have you come up with?"

"Zip, and we've been at it for months." Dean answers.

"Well... Matter of time. I've always had faith in you... Even if you didn't return the favor. Where's the guest room? I could use a shower."

"Uh, it's, um... Just down the hallway- the fourth door on the left."

"Hey, Chuck. You know that she's got Lucifer, right?" Dean tells Chuck as he turns down the hallway.

"Uh- yeah…" Chuck answers quietly.

"The way we heard it, um... Last time when you bottled up the Darkness, it- it took more than just you. I mean, we heard that Lucifer was involved."

"No… I mean, it did. But- that's another story." Chuck answers, his face turned down; that was barely the spark notes of the story, no, the real story was so much greater, so much more _tragic_, and the truth was, Lucifer had every right to hate him, because the real reality was, Chuck hated himself almost every day for what he had done.

"Ellowyn, my dear sister… You've been asleep for a long time… Your family needs you, your sons need you, your husband needs you… I believe it's time for you to _wake up_." Death talks to his sister, her form having been kept hidden away in universes unknown for a few millenniums, hidden by Death and Chronos to heal and be protected as the Archangels, angels, and Light battled against Darkness.

"_Brother_." Ellowyn opens her eyes. "**Chronos**."

"It's good to see you awake, dear sister." Death greets his sister for the first time in a few millenniums. "There is much to tell you."

**_Ellowyn is played by Natalie Portman_**

**_Chronos is played by Jason Dohring like in canon. However, unlike in Supernatural, Chronos is the personification of Time, not simply the Greek god._**

**_Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	3. Goddess of Creation

No One's POV

"What- what happened? What's going on?" Ellowyn asks, sitting up and looking around disoriented.

"You've been asleep… For millenniums, dear sister." Death explains.

"Wait… _What?_" Ellowyn asks, her confusion only increasing; that just didn't make any sense.

"Your husband, Chuck, during the battle with Amara-" Death begins to explain.

"This is all very wonderful and all. I am deeply pleased to see you awake, Ellie." Chronos speaks, interrupting Death, to which Death gives Chronos a rather dry look.

"But, I'm _tired_ of babysitting." Chronos simply drops Gabriel into his mother's lap, pulling Gabriel out of some hidden dimension. "You don't know the lengths I've had to go to in order to keep this one alive."

"_Hey!_ I'm not a fledgling anymore!" Gabriel protests, his arms flailing as he drops from Chronos' grip, his six golden wings also flailing around.

"Well, you could have fooled me." Chronos answers dryly, Chronos simply fixing his cuff links.

"It wasn't that- _momma!_" Gabriel protests before cutting off, his golden wings fluffing out wide and nearly hitting his mother in the face in his excitement. "_Momma!_" He wiggles happily and glomps onto Ellowyn.

"Hello Gabriel. It's good to see you, my sweet boy." Ellowyn greets her son, calming his wings with a stroke.

"I've missed you, momma!" Gabriel cries happily, sniffling a little, and snuggling up to his mother before finally settling under her chin like he once had as a fledgling.

Chronos simply raises a brow at Gabriel and Ellowyn as if to say "why couldn't you be this behaved with me?", after all, Chronos was Ellowyn and Chuck's children's godfather.

"Now, brother, you were explaining what has happened?" Ellowyn asks her brother, looking to him for continued explanation.

"Something's out there." Amara pauses, holding back her powers.

"Hmm, always is." Lucifer snarks.

"This is new. Something's changed."

"Maybe Dad picked up on your latest slaughterfest." Lucifer manages to shrug a little within his bonds.

"_Spoiled brat_." Amara mutters. "I needed solitude and he needed a fan club, so he made all that. Then when I complained, he stuffed me in a hole for eons- with _your_ help." Amara glares.

"Stop whining." Lucifer rolls his eyes, and that wasn't _exactly_ how it happened, there _were_ a few **_key_** pieces missing, like his Mother.

"I don't need this." Amara growls, waving her hands and knocking Lucifer out.

"**_Creation_**." Amara growls, baring her teeth a little, as she walks outside of the warehouse she had been torturing her brother and sister-in-law's second oldest son.

"Hello Amara." Ellowyn replies calmly, her powers idling just beneath her skin.

"What a- _pleasant_ surprise to see you. And, after all these centuries…" Amara greets, her tone indicating it was the exact opposite.

"You couldn't beat me before, Ellowyn. I injured you. That's what made my brother seal you away. Like some damsel in distress... What makes you so certain you can beat me now?" Amara taunts Ellowyn.

"I'm here for my son, Amara. If you have issues with Chuck, feel free to take it up with him. But when it comes to my family, leave them out of your disagreements." Ellowyn tells Amara before blasting her with a sharp blast of her grace, promptly knocking Amara back into a wall.

"You know, Amara, it was never just about power with you." Ellowyn advances on Amara. "We were your family… _All_ of us, even those of us who weren't your brother. But you allowed all your insecurities, your failures, your shortcomings, and your problems to get the best of you… So, next time you decide to start a war, take them and yourself, and get the **_hell_** away from my family. Is that understood?" Ellowyn blasts Amara another time, Ellowyn's powers blasting Amara into the ground and knocking her out, Ellowyn carefully stepping around the crater she had made to walk into the warehouse to retrieve her son.

"Anything?" Dean questions.

"Nada." Sam sighs accepting the coffee. "Yeah, thanks."

"Yeah."

"You know, I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but, for once, I actually wish Rowena was here. I mean, maybe she could track down Amara. She's done it before."

"Yeah, but you can bet she and the Book are gonna stay stashed until this whole thing is over. Where's Chuck?" Dean questions.

"Sleeping in, I guess." Sam shrugs.

"Does God sleep?" Dean asks, looking as if he doesn't quite know what to think about that.

"I know he takes really long showers."

"Right, and sings, too- like, crappy old folk songs. I had to tell him to cool it three times." Dean looks a bit annoyed at that.

"You told God to _cool it?_" Sam questions, as if not believing he'd just heard those words.

"Yeah, I sleep." Dean says, looking at Sam like that was a stupid question.

"You know, I know this is a really strange situation and all, but it's also really amazing, you know? I mean, it's God." Sam chuckles. "There's so many things I want to ask him, uh, like, uh, the- the planets, you know? Why are they round? Or ears. I always thought they were strange-"

"Okay, fanboy, calm down. Let's stay focused. We got to find Lucifer before it's too late."

"Too late?" Sam asks, looking concerned.

"Amara is- she's in my head. Hey, I didn't ask for it, okay?" Dean says, when his brother looks at him sharply. "She just showed up. But she's showing me visions of- of Lucifer. And he looks like crap- like she's really doing a number on him."

"Shh." Sam shushes his brother. "Hey. Morning." Sam says to Chuck as Chuck enters from the hall.

"Is that my robe?" Dean questions, doing a double take.

"Do you have any bacon?"

"You eat _bacon?_" Dean questions.

"Yeah." Chuck answers.

"Hey, guys, this just came up. Looks like that fog, the, um... Amara fog, uh, hit another town." Sam gets their attention.

"And?"

"And this one wasn't as lucky as the last one. Thousands died. Uh, everybody died. But, uh, except for one man." Sam informs them.

"How'd you miss that one?" Dean turns to Chuck, as if to question that.

"She's baiting me. I can't respond every time. I won't be manipulated." Chuck answers.

"Yeah, but thousands of people are dead." Dean protests.

"Unfortunately. So find her." Chuck sort of shrugs.

"_Geeshe_. You could maybe help out a little more…" Dean mutters under his breathe, walking into the kitchen of the bunker from the War Room.

Death and Creation walked together hand in hand, a perfect balance as they were designed to be; Death's cane making an ominous noise on the hard wood of the Men of Letters Bunker.

"An interesting place here, isn't it?" Death comments. "Hundreds of years or more of knowledge, all right here." He tells his sister.

"How interesting indeed." Ellowyn answers, gaze sweeping over the archways as she holds onto her brother, her elegant, Greek-styled dress sweeping in broad, graceful strokes behind her, and Gabriel and Lucifer tromping after her like little ducks, much like they did when they were fledglings and barely came up to her knees.

"Hey, what's going-" Dean asks, sliding into the War Room, having seen a large storm suddenly overtake the skies from a small window in the kitchen that managed to look out at the skies even though the Bunker was underground, in addition to the flickering lights within the Bunker; the Bunker was warded from any monster or evil, so it must have been something truly big, like Amara big, that had gotten in.

"_Death!?_" Dean asks, shock showing on his features. "But- but I _killed_ you!"

"You can't _kill_ Death, Dean. There must always be a Death. It's the balance and circle of life…" Death answers Dean, giving the eldest Winchester a look. "Besides, you didn't think I would actually let you have my real Reaping Blade, did you?"

"Uh- well…" Dean sort of swallows nervously.

"Hello Ellowyn." Chuck greets his wife nervously, his eyes darting to his wife and fiddling with his fingers in front of him.

"Hello Chuck." Ellowyn greets her husband, her gaze even.

"It- it's good to- to see you." Chuck says, his voice going a little high.

"I'm not sure I can say the same." Ellowyn tilts her head slightly to look at a husband she had not seen in a millennium or so.

"I'm- I'm sorry, but uh- um… Who are you?" Sam asks, his gaze looking between Chuck and Ellowyn, it obvious that they knew each other.

"I am Ellowyn. The Goddess of Creation. And Chuck's wife."

**_If it wasn't already obvious... I'm throwing s11/s12 canon out of the window... I am loosely, very loosely following the arc for the story of Darkness. And by that I mean, I am basically just following the fact that Darkness has been release and Chuck is God and has returned. That's about it._**

**_Please review!_**

**_Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	4. Momma Bear

No One's POV

"_Wife?_" Dean echoes. "_His wife? _You're _married?_"

"Yes… I don't understand why this is so surprising… _What!?_ Do I look that unattractive, single, or something..?" Chuck questions, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Well… I mean, you're-" Dean sort of makes a gesture to Chuck as if to say less than or unassuming perhaps. "And she's so-" He makes a gesture to Ellowyn. "_Hot_…"

"That's _my wife_, Dean." Chuck looks unamused by Dean's words, an unusual large crack of thunder and lightning snapping outside the Bunker.

"I mean that in a _completely_ respectful way, Mrs. Shurley… Goddess of Creation…" Dean offers, holding up his hands.

"Call me Ellowyn, Dean. Or Ellie." Ellowyn offers with a smile, before she rolls her eyes at her husband.

"So… If you're the Goddess of Creation…" Sam sort of speaks, as if attempting to put two and two together, his mind not quite understanding. "Then… Did you really create the universes?" Sam looks at Chuck as if trying to puzzle together things.

"In my defense…" Chuck offers, holding up his hands when Ellowyn gives him a look. "They sort of just assumed…"

"Are you kidding?" Lucifer snorts, now stepping out from behind his mother. "Dad can't create _anything_… Or, he couldn't, not without Mom."

"What are you doing here?" Dean and Sam both jump at the sight of Lucifer.

"Mom brought me." Lucifer answers, shrugging a little nonchalantly.

"And you're going to _behave_, Lucifer." Ellowyn reminds, sending her son a look.

"Yes, momma." Lucifer mumbles, his wings shuffling behind him as he scoots closer to his mother, as if hiding behind her.

"To answer your question, Sam Winchester. I gave Chuck some of my powers." Ellowyn answers the younger Winchester. "However, the Archangels were born, as the direct result of my powers combined with my husband's. But the rest, they were gifts. From my husband."

"Even Earth?" Sam questions.

"Ah- well… No…" Chuck interjects with a nervous laugh. "That- that was after…"

"After what?" Dean questions.

"After dear old Dad sent our Mother away." Lucifer answers, giving a glare towards his Father.

Lucifer blamed his Father for many things, and the reason he fell wasn't just because he hated humans; hating humans was an excuse, no, Lucifer hated what they represented. His Father made Earth and humanity after the war with Amara, and after he had sent Ellowyn away with Death and Chronos, but all Lucifer saw was his Father's carelessness, his Father could have done more to protect Ellowyn during the war, more to heal her. But instead, he used their Mother's powers for his own gain and when she was no longer useful, left her, he moved on.

"After the war with Amara… Mother got injured. And he sent her away with Death, with Chronos." Lucifer continues. "We never saw her again." Lucifer glares harder at his Father.

"Son, I know you're angry..." Chuck begins.

"Of course I'm angry at you! You took our Mother from us!" Lucifer growls, lunging a little at Chuck, making the Winchesters jump back in case Lucifer were to take his anger out on them.

"_Lucifer!_" Ellowyn rebukes sharply, arm sweeping out and catching Lucifer by the scruff before he can move forward. "_Enough_. What did I say?"

Lucifer hisses a little, grumbling like a sulky child before slinking back to his Mother's side, his wings fluffing a little before dropping to his side, Gabriel already plastered to his Mother's side, simply happy and content to have his Mother back; Gabriel had always been the baby of the Archangels and treated as such.

"I'm s- sorry, Ellowyn." Chuck apologizes.

"Sorry isn't necessarily enough, Chuck. I've woken up with _millenniums_ of my life gone… To learn that our children are scattered across the cosmos, Heaven is in shambles, and you've taken, what… A vacation?"

"Uh- well…" Chuck answers nervously.

"I expected you to take _care_ of my babies… And you _didn't_." Ellowyn fixes Chuck with a look.

"But- but I made you Earth…" Chuck offers.

"Did I **_ask_** for Earth?" Ellowyn crosses her arms and looks at Chuck.

"Well… No?" Chuck chuckles nervously.

"I _told_ you that she'd be mad…" Lucifer offers quietly from where he hides behind his Mother, not particularly wanting to get in trouble from his Mother again.

"That's not helpful, son." Chuck looks at Lucifer.

"Exactly. You had _one_ job, Chuck. **_One_**. Take care of my children!" Ellowyn raises her voice. "And, _where are they now!?_" Ellowyn yells at her husband. "Lucifer was _tortured_ by Amara, Gabriel had to be _babysat_ by Chronos, his _godfather_, and **_where_** are Raphael and Michael!?"

"Okay, okay- yes, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Chuck stutters out, holding out his hands. "_I'm sorry_, honey. Don't be mad! I'm sorry. Do you want another baby? Or another universe?"

"**_I want my children I have now, Chuck!_**" Ellowyn yells at her husband.

"Right, yes… Okay! Okay!" Chuck nods frantically, waving his hand and remaking Raphael almost immediately before the eyes of the Winchesters, a swirl of light and power mixing and swirling together in a flurry.

"Wha- Father?" Raphael blinks. "Winchesters?" His deep voice asks, confusion clear in his tone, despite the severity of it.

"Raphael." Ellowyn smiles, the anger and fury she had in her tone completely disappearing.

"Momma! _I was dead!_" Raphael flies at his Mother, hugging her, all propriety gone.

"_Dead_." Ellowyn deadpans. "He was dead!?"

"But he's not now!" Chuck hastily offers, cringing a little.

"He was _DEAD!?_" Ellowyn yells, her face showing anger on it as her own powers cause thunder and lightning to crash outside in harsh, furious strikes. "And where is Michael!? Is he dead too!?"

"N- n- no." Chuck shakes his head. "He- he's-"

"In Hell." Lucifer supplies for his Mother, watching his Mother and Father fight with rapt fascination, like a rapid tennis match going back and forth; despite what most thought, what the history books wrote, even what his Father had written when he re-wrote history, Lucifer loved his Father, but he had always loved his Mother more, and he didn't want them to fight, but he also thought his Mother was rightfully angry.

"He's _WHAT!?_" Ellowyn screeches, her powers shoving Chuck backwards and slamming his back into the table in the War Room. "Why is my son in _HELL!?_"

"Lucifer and Michael started a war." Gabriel speaks up, still holding onto his Mother like a fledgling. "Lucifer tried to kill me over it." He tattles unhelpfully. "Lucifer and Michael both fell into the Cage… In Hell…"

"I leave for a few centuries and you all attempt to start a **_war_** with each other!? And where were **_you_** in all of this, Chuck!? Certainly _not_ taking care of my babies!" Ellowyn is nearly hysterical with distress.

"Mom- momma, it's okay." Raphael tries to calm his Mother down, tugging on her dress cuff a little.

"_IT'S NOT OKAY!_" Ellowyn shouts, her eyes blazing with anger.

Chuck simply ducks his head as Ellowyn continues to shout, clearly knowing it was better to not speak when she was this angry at him, her powers bringing down lightning and sheets of rain directly outside the Bunker.

"Momma- momma." Gabriel tries, holding onto his Mother. "It's okay now… We're all okay. We're just happy you're back."

"Here… Happy family again…" Chronos suddenly pops in, Michael in his grasp scruffed like a kitten. "You know… The things I do for you, Ellie. But if you would stop storming, it's ruining my suit…" He drops Michael in front of Ellowyn before brushing off invisible dust on his suit.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean demands.

"Chronos, God of Time." Chronos smirks.

**_Thanks to Fanficqueen306, she helped give me inspiration for a part of this chapter! You're my awesome soul-sister!_**

**_Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	5. Gods & Goddess

No One's POV

"God of Time?" Sam questions.

"Time has always existed. Perhaps differently than what you mortals perceive, but we primordials have tracked time nonetheless. We primordials have existed long before you mortals, and will long after the worlds and universes have been destroyed and been remade anew. I alongside, Death, Creation, Light, and Darkness, ruled over the universes and cosmos." Chronos tells Sam.

"Oh, wow- okay… So, like- this is really- really just blowing my mind." Sam sort of geeks out.

"I can tell." Chronos answers dryly, looking a bit bored out of his mind.

"Be nice, Chronos." Ellowyn sighs, rolling her eyes at Chronos' behavior.

"I am nice." Chronos replies, looking at his best friend offended.

"Barely." Ellowyn replies back, picking up Michael from the ground, the eldest Archangel sprawled on the floor like a baby animal who had slipped on ice, his wings flopped out, and his legs sprawled on the floor.

"Well, I'm nice to you." Chronos winks.

Chuck glares a little at Chronos while picking himself up from where his wife have shoved himself into a table and brushing himself off, also shooting a look at his four eldest sons who are all clinging to Ellowyn in some fashion; they were all clearly too old and far too big to be hanging off of her like fledglings.

"Eh-hem." Chuck sort of coughs. "Ellie, honey… Could- could we talk some more?" Chuck asks, fiddling with his hands in front of him nervously.

"No, I'm tired. I think I'd like to retire for a few hours. I find myself rather tired from recent events. So, if someone could please show me to the nearest room."

"Uh- yeah. Of course. Down the hall, the first two are mine and Dean's." Sam points to the hall to the right of the War Room.

"Thank you, Sam." Ellowyn smiles, sweeping her dress train around and then gracefully moving towards the back rooms.

"Yeah- yeah, you're welcome- Mrs. Shurley- Goddess of Creation… Ellowyn." Sam nods and sort of half-bows, Lucifer snickering at Sam.

"Then I will see you all in a few hours."

"Wait, momma! I'm coming with you!" Gabriel runs after his Mother, Lucifer quickly chasing after Gabriel and nearly pushing Gabriel out of the way and trampling him in the hall; it took all of a few seconds for Raphael and Michael to look at one another, then their fleeing brothers, to decide they wanted to follow their Mother, before their footsteps charged down the hallway too, their large wings banging against one another as they too jostled for position.

"Hey! You stop that-"

"No- _you_ stop that- get out of my way- owe!"

"You're such an asshole!" Voice clamor over one another. "_You're_ the one to speak!"

"_Boys!_" Ellowyn rebukes.

"_Sorry_, momma!" All four chime, following their Mother into a room, the door swinging shut a moment later.

"She hates me." Chuck sighs, running a stressed hand through his hair as he gazes towards the direction his wife had walked with a distant look.

"Well, you did put her to sleep for a millennium or so." Death points out, having been silent for the whole fiasco.

"Yes, yes- thank you- thank you for pointing that out." Chuck glares at his brother-in-law.

"And to think… I wanted her to marry you, Chronos." Death mutters lowly, looking at Chronos.

"What- what was that?" Chuck looks at Death, catching only half of what Death said.

"Oh, nothing. Just a mutterings of an old man." Death waves off, Chronos merely smirking at Chuck. "Now, what do you have as far as your sister goes?"

"Amara has warded herself form me." Chuck answers. "I can't find her."

"Then it's a good thing we can." Death answers, tilting his head.

"Dean, Sam, I have arrived back." Castiel walks in through the Bunker's front door.

"Yeah. In here… We- uh- have some guests…" Dean calls.

"Guests?" Castiel asks, confusion clear in his tone as he wanders into the Bunker's War Room.

"Oh." Castiel answers, finally setting his eyes on Death and the other primordial.

"Your mother's here." Dean offers, then jerks his head in the direction of the bedrooms.

"_Mother_, Dean?" Castiel furrows his brows in confusion and tilts his head. "I don't- _have_ a mother."

"Ah- well… That's not- that's not true at all…" Chuck interjects, holding up a finger as if to actually interrupt. "You were- you were a bit young, son… When the- the battle with Darkness happened. And- you- you were just a fledgling… Ellowyn and I's last… _Very last_." Chuck looks down. "I had given you to her, a gift, she loved children. She barely got to hold you, just a handful of times, when- when the war broke out. So- so you wouldn't remember her much."

"_Oh_." Castiel looks a little shell-shocked, his gaze darting back to the bedrooms where his Mother was, curious as to what she may look like, when he clearly didn't remember her, his memories as a young fledgling so hazy and fuzzy.

"I'm sure she'd love to see you, Cas." Sam offers encouragingly.

"_Mother!_" Michael calls alarmed as his Mother stumbles a little into the room.

"I'm fine, Michael. I'm fine, baby. I'm just a little weak from using my powers too soon." Ellowyn pats Michael's arm as he rushes to catch her, his wings helping to support her on one side while Raphael catches her on the other. "I just need a little rest. I'll be as good as new with some sleep."

"Should we get Father?" Michael worries.

"_No!_ I mean, no. No, I'll be alright. I don't want to see your Father right now." Ellowyn tells her sons.

"But-" Raphael protests.

"I'll be fine. I just need some rest. I promise." Ellowyn promises, stroking Raphael's forest green wings. "Now, help your old mother to the bed."

"You're not old, momma." Gabriel tells his mother, pluffing up pillows and drawing down covers. "Barely a day over a few millenniums."

"That's sweet of you to say, Gabriel." Ellowyn smiles, sitting on the bedside.

The creek of the door has Michael throwing his Archangel blade in reflex, the other siblings all crowding in front of their Mother to shield her from the doorway's sight.

"Mo- Mother?" Castiel's voice asks quietly.

"Boys… Boys, it's _okay_. Michael, no throwing your blade inside the Bunker. _Honestly_…" Ellowyn sighs, halting the blade mid-air. "You four are going to be the death of me."

"_Castiel_." Ellowyn turns to see her youngest son; she would recognize any of her children's graces, even after all this time.

"Mother?" Castiel tilts his head, his gaze looking at her in confusion, as if in hopes of remembering her by look alone.

"You- you don't remember me, do you, Castiel?" Ellowyn rises from the bed, much to the protests of the older Archangels.

"N- no…" Castiel backs up a little, more afraid of the Archangels than of Ellowyn, her powers were very warm and welcoming, and her features very lovely and beautiful.

"My name is Ellowyn. I used to rock you in my arms when you were just a fledgling and sing to you. Before the war with Amara. Before I got injured. You Father sent me away after that. I've been gone for a very long time." Ellowyn explains.

"Momma?" Castiel asks, his voice breaking a little.

"Hello baby." Ellowyn kneels down for Castiel to come to her.

"Momma!" Castiel cries, running to her and collapsing into her arms.

"Why does _he_ get to snuggle with her?" Lucifer mutter like a sulky child.

"Shut up, _asshole_. Can't you see they're having a moment?" Gabriel smacks his brother.

"Like you're such a saint." Michael rolls his eyes.

"Come on, let's get some sleep." Ellowyn tells her sons, sitting back on the bed.

"I'm not sleeping next to him!"

"Like I want to sleep next to you either, _douche bag_…" Gabriel smacks his brother.

"Don't touch me."

"You started it." Lucifer mutters back.

"All of you, knock it off. Or I'll turn you _all_ back into fledglings." Ellowyn warns, rearranging all five of them in different order so that the least likely to fight or kick one another were put on the same side of her. "There… Now, I don't want any more fighting. Sleep or you can all sleep elsewhere."

"_Yes_, momma."

"Good. Rest well." Ellowyn smiles, closing her eyes.

"So- so what exactly happened, Chuck? I mean- with Ellowyn?" Sam asks carefully, Chuck's attention no longer turned towards the back bedrooms, presuming meaning that Ellowyn had fallen asleep.

"I didn't- I didn't send Ellowyn away because I was tired of her, or because I only wanted her for her powers and used her. I sent her away because she got _hurt_. Amara injured her. And- and I was _afraid_\- I was afraid that Amara was going to kill her." Chuck answers with a deep sigh. "I love Ellowyn, love her more than _anything_. I would do _anything_ for her. I **_created_** the universes and worlds for her! Crafted each and every angel for her. I _created_ the _angels_, what you see _here_, for Ellowyn. As a _sign_ of my **_devotion_** for her… _What do you think I would not do for her!?_" Chuck waves his hand around a little with more emphasis. "Even- even if it meant she would not be with me. By my side. I did it- I did it to **_protect_** her. Not because I didn't love her."

"Well, you have a lot to make up for, Zohar." Chronos speaks.

"Thanks… Thanks for that, Chronos. Like I wasn't already _blatantly_ aware of that." Chuck deadpans, glaring at Chronos a little.

Chuck quietly pushed open the door to his wife's room, peeking inside to see his wife sleeping peacefully, his four Archangel sons snuggled up to her; Gabriel nestled up to Ellowyn's chest, Lucifer resting in the curve of the same hip, Michael curled around her back as if protecting her, Raphael sprawled half off the bed, and Castiel somehow wedged up against her hip on the same side as Michael, nearly kicking Michael in the side.

"I'm sorry, my love. I truly am. I have so much to apologize for. I only hope that you'll let me." Chuck closes the door.

**_Zohar ~ Jewish name for Light_**


	6. Game Plan

No One's POV

"Did you rest well?" Chuck asks his wife, seeing her standing alone in the kitchen with a warm cup of tea.

"Yes, I did." Ellowyn answers, turning slightly to acknowledge her husband.

"Can- can we talk now?" Chuck questions hesitantly.

"Why did you to it? All of it."

"I was afraid. I thought I was protecting you, Ellie." Chuck answers immediately, walking into the kitchen further, and stuffing his hands into his sweatshirt pockets. "You were hurt- Amara _hurt_ you. And I couldn't- I couldn't bear to think… If she _killed_ you…" Chuck trails off.

"I can understand that. I can forgive that. But leaving our children, _abandoning_ them…" Ellowyn's voice breaks. "I don't _understand_."

"I- I'm sorry, Ellie. Please- please don't cry. I know- I know I made a mistake. _Many_ mistakes…" Chuck stumbles out, rushing to his wife's side to embrace her. "I don't know how to make it better, to apologize… Tell me… Tell me and I'll do it. Whatever it is."

"Just- just tell me _why_…"

"I couldn't- I just _couldn't_ after you were gone… I tried- I tried _so hard_ to be the father I knew you'd want me to be. But I couldn't. I kept _failing_. So I gave up instead. I was a coward. I left. Earth was going to be my gift to you. I had grand plans… But I used it instead. To hide my failures and shame. I re-wrote everything. Including our history together." Chuck confesses.

"Our sons _needed_ you, Chuck. Our family… And- and you were off doing, what?" Ellowyn questions a little rhetorically.

"I'm sorry, Ellie. I'm sorry. _Please_." Chuck begs. "Whatever it takes."

"Time, Chuck. I just need time." Ellowyn tells Chuck.

"You called? I heard my name?" Chronos pops in with a smirk.

"_No!_" Chuck gets a little red in the face. "**_Go away_**, Chronos!" He yells, a vein sort of throbbing in his temple before waving his hand and throwing Chronos straight through a wall, the plaster and drywall crumbling under the other primordial's weight.

"Well… _That_ was rude…" Chronos mutters from beneath rubble, picking himself up and brushing himself off.

"Momma- momma, are you and Father getting a divorce?" Michael asks, looking between them worried, Michael standing in the doorway of the kitchen as his brothers crowd Michael and all peek around him with curious and worried glances of their own.

"What- what!? Why would you- **_No!_** No, we are not getting a **_divorce!_**" Chuck stares at his sons with a look of outrage; Ellowyn merely giggling at Chuck's look of outrage and indignation.

"Boys, why don't you let me and your Father finish talking… But no, we aren't getting a divorce." Ellowyn assures her sons. "There is no reason for you to worry."

"Okay, momma…" Gabriel casts a doubtful look at his Mother and Father as they all shuffle off.

"Just _tell_ me, honey… Please." Chuck turns back to his wife with a deep sigh and pleading eyes.

"I already told you, Chuck. _Time_. I just need time… And _space_. I've had millenniums of my life taken away from me without my consent. Don't you think this is all a bit _disconcerting_ for me? But most of all, our family is in shambles… Things are not the same anymore, Chuck." Ellowyn sighs, turning back away to fiddle with the handle of her tea cup silently.

"Alright… Alright, Ellie. But I'm here. I want to fix things." Chuck sighs, touching Ellowyn's shoulder.

"I know." Ellowyn replies, shying away a little from her husband.

"Uh- I- sorry to- to intrude…" Sam inches his way into the kitchen, stepping somewhat concerned and cautious over the rubble. "But- uh, Dean and I- were just- just wondering if- if there was a plan… About Amara… You know, now that you were here, Goddess- Ellowyn." Sam sort of holds his hands out in an 'innocent' gesture and 'excuse me' sort of gesture, much to Chuck's irritation.

"Ellowyn is fine, Sam. Or Ellie." Ellowyn answers, turning to look at the younger Winchester.

"Right- right, of course… Sorry… This- this is all a bit weird for us, you know… Umm. I just- there are so many questions I have for you… But- I- I'm getting sidetracked…" Sam shakes his head. "So- so- uh, a plan… Is there one?" Sam tilts his head, looking a bit like a curious puppy.

"Yes, Sam." Ellowyn answers with a soft smile at Sam. "How about you lead me into the War Room? My husband and I were just finished up." Ellowyn suggests, offering her hand to Sam.

"Me? Oh, yes, right… Of course." Sam jumps and practically scampers to Ellowyn's side like an over excited puppy, his hair flopping on his forehead.

"So, creating the universes… I mean, how- how does that- what inspires you to do that?" Sam begins rambling off. "How many are there? Are there more humans out there?"

"I have many countless other worlds, Sam. Each one different than the one before it. And none alike." Ellowyn begins, her voice fading down the hall, Chuck merely grumbling as he follows his wife and the younger Winchester, contemplating if it was too late to smite half of the residence in the Bunker. "As far as inspiration…"

"Alright, game plan…" Dean claps his hands and looks at everyone. "Let's get this thing going."

"_Charmed_." Chronos looks at his nails, looking absolutely bored to tears.

"Amara can't be stopped by conventional forces. No angel, demon, witch, _nothing_… Can stop her." Chuck tells the boys as they stand around the map table in the War Room.

"It is the precise reason I awoke my sister." Death tells the Winchesters.

"So you have a plan, then?" Dean asks.

"_Half_ a plan." Chronos mutters.

"What do you mean _half_ a plan?" Dean demands.

"Well, it means we have part of a plan." Chronos rolls his eyes, dusting off invisible dust off his suit jacket.

"Chronos and I did not fight in the battle with Amara before." Death informs the Winchesters.

"Why not?" Sam asks.

"It wasn't our fight." Death answers. "Amara's fight was with her brother. And, I had to protect my sister."

"And it is now?" Sam questions, clearly a little confused. "I don't- I don't mean to be disrespectful… I'm just sort of confused…"

"Yes, it is now. Amara has upset the balance. We all exist in a balance. Myself and my sister. Light and Darkness. Time as it is. But Amara has refused to understand this. And it is time to put an end to it." Death explains.

"Great, and how do we do this?" Dean questions.

"Chronos, Death, and I will all attack Amara as she focuses her attacks on my husband." Ellowyn answers the eldest Winchester's question.

"Yes- wait… _What? _When was this decided?" Chuck asks, looking at his wife in a mix of confusion and betrayal.

"Just now." Ellowyn answers.

"And- and when were you going to tell me, exactly?" Chuck asks, his voice raising a little.

"When it became relevant. _Which_ it just did." Ellowyn answers promptly, smirking slightly at her husband, making Dean choke on his coffee and laugh as Chuck gapes at his wife.

"Plus, I told your sister she could attack you." Ellowyn offers a bit offhandedly.

"_WHAT!?_" Chuck's eyes practically jump out of his sockets.

"Well, I was mad at you… Lucifer was being tortured by Amara… I'm- _less_ mad now… Marginally. Only because my sons are back." Ellowyn answers, pausing a little, as if she had to think about her answers, Lucifer cuddling up to his Mother a little smugly, practically hanging off her like a fledgling.

Chuck's jaw sort of ticks as if he may say something before he thinks better of it.

"_Momma_-" Michael worries, nudging up against her with his wings and practically pushing Lucifer aside in efforts to cuddle up against her. "_Should_ you be fighting? You don't have to. Are you strong enough?"

"_Hey!_" Lucifer protests from being shoved, arms reaching out and hitting his brother from the opposite side of Ellowyn, Michael immediately hitting him back, both getting in a back and forth slapping fight, their Mother in between.

"Lucifer, Michael. _Enough_." Ellowyn sighs with exasperation, gently pushing the two further away from one another before they begin fighting even more, their squabbles with one another nothing new, however.

"_Sorry_, momma…" Lucifer and Michael both mutter and stopping immediately, much to the amusement of the Winchesters who are looking with identical raised brows and attempting not to laugh or speak, less some snarky comment is said.

"Alright- well, I think- I think we got a little off topic here…" Sam coughs, looking away from Ellowyn who now has all the Archangels hanging off her in some fashion; Gabriel now practically hanging off her neck, Lucifer and Michael on either side of her, and Raphael hovering behind her like some avenging angel.

"Yes. So it seems." Ellowyn answers, allowing her four eldest to hang off her, almost expertly balancing all four of them as they cuddle and drape on her like they once did at young fledglings. "Is the plan to your liking?" Ellowyn questions with amusement.

"Well, we- we uh- didn't really have one… So- so any plan of yours- is- is great!" Sam perks up, looking at Ellowyn.

"No! Uh- no! This _isn't_ great!" Chuck interjects.

"You don't get a choice, dear." Ellowyn answers for her husband. "Amara may hate us both, but she hates you most. Besides, we need the distraction."

"_Damn_, you married a _hell_ of a woman, Chuck." Dean simply tells Chuck. "Remind me to never piss her off."

**_When it became relevant. Which it just did. ~ When it became relevant. As I just did. - Spock "Star Trek"_**


	7. Undeniable Truths

No One's POV

"Didn't Chuck date that Becky chick? Sort of crazy… Fangirl and all?" Dean ask his brother as they stand in the War Room with Castiel.

"Uh- yeah… Yeah, I think so, why?" Sam looks up at his brother from his laptop.

"I don't know. I just think that's sort of weird. If he's married. Sure, dude probably has needs after so long. But vows are vows. Even after this long. Don't you think?" Dean questions.

"Didn't think you were that sentimental, Dean…" Sam teases. "But yeah… Yeah, you're right. Who knows, I don't know. It's not our business."

"You're right. It's just odd." Dean shrugs. "So, Cas, you're oddly quiet… What do you think of all of this? Of mommy dearest?"

"I have no experience with relationships or marriage… But the Bible is very clear on marriage and sexual immorality. Marriage is to be honored." Castiel replies bluntly. "And she's very beautiful." Castiel answers.

"Uh- are we- we talking about this in a non-weird way? I mean- she is… We're not _blind_. But Cas, she's your _mom_…" Dean points out, looking at Castiel.

"You don't see what I see. Her grace. It is very beautiful. Pure- _warm_." Castiel explains further. "It's comforting. Like a childhood, safety, warmth of the sun…" Castiel describes it.

"Oh." Dean looks at his friend with a little more understanding.

Unbeknown to any of the three in the War Room, Ellowyn had been silently listening from around the corner, she had been coming in from the kitchen, only to pause as she heard Dean ask the question about the Becky girl and her involvement with her husband; Ellowyn didn't claim to know anything about the new world and time she found herself in, things _had_ changed, quite drastically, that much she did know and was certain.

But Chuck she thought, despite telling him that she needed both time and space to come to certain terms with things, she believed _hadn't_ changed; and one thing she knew about him, was that he would be and had _always_ been faithful to her.

From the sounds of it, that wasn't the case.

"_Chuck!?_" Ellowyn demands, barging into what Dean called the "Dean-cave" to find her husband sitting in a recliner and eating take-out food with chopsticks.

"Hmm?" Chuck hums. "I mean, yes, honey?" Chuck sets his chopsticks in the box to turn and look at his wife sweetly.

"Did you cheat on me with some woman named Becky?" Ellowyn demands, getting more upset and pissed off by the moment, the more she thought about it.

"Wh- what?" Chuck spits and chokes on his food, beginning to cough a little. "Where- where did you hear that?"

"I'm asleep for- for years… _Millenniums!_ And- and you- you _date!?_" Ellowyn shrieks, her voice rising an octave. "We're _married!_ **_I wasn't even dead!_**"

"When were you going to _tell_ me, Chuck!?" Ellowyn demands.

"Well- well… I- I was… _Eventually_." Chuck offers lamely.

"_CHUCK!_" Ellowyn simply yells, her face doing an array of expressions.

"I- Okay… I- maybe not… I- I'm sorry. _I'm sorry!_" Chuck scrambles up from the chair and holds his hands out in front of him in frantic appeasement.

"Well, sorry **_definitely_** isn't good enough this time!" Ellowyn glares at her husband, feeling her feelings soar through an array of emotions.

"Please- _please_… You **_know_** I love you, Ellie." Chuck pleads, looking earnest and upset.

"Well, _dating_ **_a girl_** doesn't say 'I love you', _does_ it, Chuck!?" Ellowyn waves her hands around a little hysterically.

"Well… Maybe- maybe more than just one person…" Chuck adds, fiddling with his hands and looking away a little sheepishly.

Ellowyn grows dangerously silent, the silence between them almost deafening, staring at her husband with disbelief and thinly veiled fury before letting lose her powers, sending Chuck flying backwards through a Bunker wall.

"_ZOHAR!_" Ellowyn screams at her husband.

"Ellowyn-" Chuck pleads.

"_NO!_" Ellowyn yells at her husband. "Just don't-" She cuts him off. "You can sleep by _yourself_ for the foreseeable future, Zohar… And you'll be _lucky_ if I don't leave and take Heaven and the angels with me. You can keep Earth and the humans you love so much. If that makes you so happy." Ellowyn threatens before disappearing from the Men of Letters Bunker completely.

**_Please review guys. Come on, let's not start this story off with only two reviews on a chapter!_**

**_I am working on several stories... Although, inspiration is a bit slow..._**

**_Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	8. Best Friends

No One's POV

"Do you want to talk about it?" Chronos asks, appearing beside Ellowyn.

"I feel so _stupid_." Ellowyn immediately begins to cry. "After- after all these _years_. Despite- despite what I said… I wanted things to go- go back to the way things were. But who am I kidding, Chronos?" Ellowyn cries.

"There, there." Chronos pats Ellowyn on the back a bit awkwardly, letting her get tears and snot on his suit before pulling out a handkerchief out of nowhere.

"This- this is just his mid-life crisis… Or something." Ellowyn continues to sob. "_I don't know what to do!_"

"What are you _talking_ about? Will you _listen_ to yourself? You are Ellowyn, Goddess of Creation! _Pull yourself together!_" Chronos shakes Ellowyn lightly by the shoulders.

"What do any of them have that you don't? You created the universes! You are _spectacular_. Earth, humanity… Not all that spectacular. And I've been on this rock for a while…" Chronos tells his best friend.

"You think?" Ellowyn asks after a moment of contemplated silence.

"Honey, I know." Chronos bumps Ellowyn's shoulder.

"What do you think I should do?"

"You're a Goddess, a _literal_ Goddess. If Zohar can't see how amazing you are he doesn't deserve you. Which means you should totally date me instead."

"Chronos! Seriously!" Ellowyn laughs a little.

"I am serious." Chronos answers with a wink, to which Ellowyn gives him a look.

"I'd like your real opinion."

"He's an ass. But I'm available. So obviously I'm a better option."

"_Chronos!_" Ellowyn shoves the other God.

"Don't shove. You'll ruin the merchandise!" Chronos protests. "And hey, I made you laugh."

"Yeah, yeah… You always have." Ellowyn answers, leaning against Chronos' shoulder.

"Well, I have made a _spectacular_ boyfriend in the past…" Chronos offers. "So are you ready to give up on Chuck and pick the better choice?"

"_You're gay_, Chronos." Ellowyn deadpans.

"But not for you." Chronos points out with a smirk. "We had some good times together. I'd like to think our story was rather epic. Don't you remember?"

"Fair point. We had some good times." Ellowyn concedes with a short laugh. "You just never give up, do you?"

"Well, I'd like to believe that's one of my better traits."

"Now I know where Gabe gets his tenacity." Ellowyn replies.

"_You take that back_." Chronos glares at his best friend.

"Momma?" Michael flies in having tracked down his Mother after her abrupt disappearance from the Men of Letters Bunker.

"Hello baby." Ellowyn greets her eldest.

"Momma- momma, are you okay?" Michael asks, ducking his head a little and looking at his Mother shyly.

"I'm okay, baby." Ellowyn offers her arm to beckon Michael towards her.

"Are you sure?" Michael asks. "Are you coming back?" He persists, looking worried as he curls into his Mother's arms.

"I'm coming back, baby." Ellowyn assures, stroking Michael's wings that flutter agitatedly. "Momma promises. Now, go ahead and head back. I'll be right there."

"Okay, momma…" Michael answers a bit reluctantly, giving his Mother another hesitant look before walking off a short distance and disappearing.

"Well, shall we? Before your entire brood comes looking for you?" Chronos offers his arm to Ellowyn.

"You know… How _exactly_ did my wife find out about Becky?" Chuck questions, walking into the War Room. "There are only two people, maybe three, who knew about her and my other indiscretions…" Chuck wonders, looking at Sam and Dean meaningfully.

"Uh- yeah- pretty- pretty interesting." Dean agrees, laughing nervously as he tugs on his collar and looks away from Chuck's prying gaze. "Is it hot in here? Feels a little hot in here… Sam, does it feel hot in here to you?"

"Dean… Did you tell my wife about Becky?" Chuck narrows his eyes at the eldest Winchester.

"Psh, _no_…" Dean denies.

"Zohar, are you picking on Dean?" Ellowyn asks. "Don't blame Dean for your faults and mistakes. He's not the one that cheated. Moreover, he's not the one that believed he could get _away_ with doing so." Ellowyn sweeps into the Bunker just in time to hear the tail end of her husband's words to Dean. "After all, you weren't even going to _tell_ me."

"I would have… _Eventually_. Alright… _Maybe not_…" Chuck admits, looking down, thoroughly chastised by his wife.

"Momma!" The Archangels happily tromp towards their Mother in a herd, practically running over their younger brother, Castiel, all crowding up around Ellowyn as if all looking for her attention like a dog greeting their master.

"_Ugh_…" Chronos mutters, lifting his arms a little to avoid flailing wings and limbs as they crowd around Ellowyn and himself, as he still had an arm around Ellowyn.

"Be nice, Chronos." Ellowyn digs a sharp elbow into his side as Gabriel comes up to snuggle under her arm, Raphael right behind his younger brother.

"Owe!" Chronos protests. "I _am_ nice!"

"Are you going to be our new step-dad?" Gabriel asks.

"**_No!_**" Chuck yells, getting impressively red in the face.

"Oh, universes' no. You're _not_ calling me, daddy… That's **_definitely_** not happening." Chronos answers immediately, Ellowyn barely suppressing a laugh at both Chronos and her husband's subtle competition.


	9. The Time Keepers

No One's POV

"Alright… So, we have a plan… Is there- is there anything we can do? I mean, Amara is destroying towns left and right. There just- there just seems like there should be more… That's all." Sam asks; the Winchesters, Castiel, Chronos, Death, Ellowyn, Chuck, and the Archangels all in the War Room a few days after things had settled between Chuck and Ellowyn, not that they were on better terms, but at least Ellowyn wasn't fuming.

"At the moment, nothing. I know it doesn't console you, Sam. And I know you feel helpless doing nothing. But we need time to gather our power before we can move on Amara." Ellowyn answers the younger Winchester. "Right now there is nothing. And there truly is nothing you can do. You and Dean are formidable hunters, but you are not a primordial or a supernatural being."

"So, what? We just do nothing? That's _crap_." Dean scoffs, looking frustrated.

"I am sorry. I know that is not what you'd like to hear, Dean." Ellowyn gives Dean a soft look.

"Yeah, yeah it's not what I want to hear!" Dean shouts a little.

"Do not shout at our Mother." Michael jumps to his Mother's defense. "She is being _kind_ to you. Which is more than you deserve. Particularly after what _you've_ done and _your_ part in this." Michael growls.

"_Michael_." Ellowyn calms. "Dean is only frustrated… It is alright." She soothes, placing a hand on her son's shoulder and smoothing his feathers at the juncture of where they join to his back.

"Fine." Michael answers, giving Dean a glare before sitting back down, only this time, his seat closer to his Mother.

"Amara is searching for me… It is why she is destroying towns. In hopes to draw me out." Chuck speaks finally, sitting on the opposite side of the table from his wife, Ellowyn clearly still mad at him for the revelations of his indiscretions he had while on Earth. "I need you to return to Heaven, Michael. With your siblings to rally the angels to fight. Even with all of us, we need you and your siblings in order to draw her attacks. I cannot leave the Bunker, otherwise I would return. It is warded, even from her. It is safer here. And we need the element of surprise, as best as we can."

"Yes, Father." Michael answers his Father, ever the dutiful son.

"You'll be safe, won't you?" Ellowyn asks, her fingers trailing along Michael's fiery colored wings.

"Of course, Mother. We'll return." Michael answers his Mother, nuzzling up against his Mother.

"Father, you called us? You know we _actually_ have day jobs to get to?" A rather pretentious voice, Mycroft, asks as he steps out of a swirling portal dressed in a three piece suit and holding a cane, followed by three other men and a woman, all of which were dressed in formal suits.

"Oh my Dad... The _Time Keepers_ are here…" Lucifer groans and gives an eye roll.

"Ugh. They're such _pretentious_ assholes." Michael groans in agreement.

"Yeah. Almost as much as you." Gabriel adds.

"_Very_ funny." Michael mutters. "_Shut up_, Gabriel."

"Oh... The dodos are here." Another voice adds dryly, looking at the Archangels with open disdain.

"_Hey!_ Who are you calling-" Lucifer growls, his eyes flashing with his grace.

"Enough." Chronos puts his hand out. "_This_ is why I don't _do_ children."

"Thank you, Father. As always, your sentiment for your children is overwhelming." The second oldest Time Keeper, Sherlock, deadpans.

"Well, _I_ want you. It's been too long. And, your Father _does_ love you… Despite what his words would indicate." Ellowyn interjects, drawing the attention of the five leaders of the Time Keepers that were in charge of the realms.

"_Mother!_" The Time Keepers exclaim, turning to their Mother with surprise and elation; just as the Archangels and the other angels, the Time Keepers had lost Ellowyn when Chuck had put Ellowyn to sleep for millenniums, the only difference was that the Time Keepers had been full grown for much longer as they had been created before the Archangels and angels.

"_MOTHER!?_" Chuck chokes out at the same time the Archangels yell the term.

"Yes, or did you believe I made the Time Keepers on my own? Then, you're dumber than I thought." Chronos offers.

"I have half-siblings!?" Gabriel exclaims excitedly.

"Please _don't_." Sherlock looks pained. "I barely like my own."

"Chronos and I created the Time Keepers on accident." Ellowyn offers.

"_Accident!?_ How does one make kids on _accident!?_ Trip and fall into bed!?" Chuck waves his hands a little hysterically.

"Ah, _dad!_ Come on!" Michael complains, not particularly wanting to hear about his Father and Mother together, let _alone_ his godfather **and** Mother.

"Oh, grow up." Mycroft rolls his eyes.

"Our powers. We were young. We combined our powers on a whim. The Time Keepers were the result." Ellowyn rolls her eyes. "I was in far less control of mine than I am now. And, just as I did with you, I gave Chronos some of my powers as a parting gift when we split. He created the rest of the Time Keepers after."

"You- you shouldn't be _giving_ him your powers in the first place!" Chuck waves his arms a little more, looking on the verge of a panic attack or maybe throwing the other primordial through another wall. "And- and you- you've always said you hated children!" Chuck points a finger at Chronos.

"I do." Chronos replies blandly. "_Yours_."

Chuck manages to get impressively red in the face, his cheeks and chest puffing out as if to look intimidating, and a vein in his temple throbbing; Ellowyn, for her part, simply managing not to laugh at both Chronos and Zohar.

"_Stop it_, **_both_** of you…" Ellowyn gives both Chronos and her husband a look that tells them to stop quarreling immediately or suffer her wrath.

"We weren't even _together_ yet, Zohar. And you don't get to tell me what I do or do not do. I am your _wife_, **not** your _servant_." Ellowyn tells her husband evenly.

"But you- you said I was your first… _Kiss_…" Chuck mutters a little deflated, eyes looking awkwardly between all the present audiences.

"Now, you're just being _ridiculous_, Zohar… This was before you and I were together. The Time Keepers were a gift to Chronos."

"But- but you didn't _tell_ me! I didn't even know you _dated!_"

"Did you think I dated my brother? I know you have a brain, Zohar… There was you and Chronos. It wasn't exactly like there were many options."

"And _clearly_ I'm the better option." Chronos adds in.

"Not helping, Chronos." Ellowyn rolls her eyes, flicking Chronos with a zap of her powers.

"_OWE!_" Chronos rubs his elbow. "Why do you have to abuse me, Ellie?"

"Because you deserve it…"

"This isn't some pre-Darkness world where Amara had reigned undisputed… My brother wanted me to marry Chronos. But I chose you anyways." Ellowyn supplies, looking at her nails as if her husband is just being stupid and slightly preposterous now, which he was, but she was polite enough to not comment on.

"Wh- _WHAT!?_"

"I did." Death nods calmly as if everything that had just come out wasn't a surprise to him. "And might I add, I knew the Time Keepers were your children, Ellowyn…"

"Am I the only one that didn't know!?"

"Yes." All three of the other primordials answer.

"How did you figure it out?"

"Because they're too _kind_." Death answers.

"I am not _that_ bad!" Chronos protests.

"Yes you are, Chronos. It's okay. You're still my best friend. Despite all your pretentiousness." Ellowyn pats Chronos on the shoulder.

"Might we get back to the issue at hand, Mother?" Mycroft asks, looking distinctly uncomfortable; for all he had just chastised Michael for, it wasn't exactly like he wanted to be discussing his parents' relationship either.

"Of course, Mycroft. But first, come and give your mother a hug. I've missed you."

"_Mother_." Mycroft complains. "I'm an _adult_. I'm in _charge_ of realms."

"But you're still my child." Ellowyn answers, smothering Mycroft in a hug, that despite Mycroft's protests, he returned his Mother's affection with full fervor; Mycroft was her eldest, followed shortly by Sherlock, William, Thomas, and Eleanor, or Ellie, which Chronos had named after Ellowyn.

"The Time Keepers will aid in the fight with Amara. To draw her attention away so that we can capture her once more." Chronos offers turning back to the Winchesters, Death, and Chuck. "Their powers are invaluable. Much like the Archangels… Only I'd like to think better. After all, they are the _first_ of Ellowyn's children."

**_Yes, I just SuperLock'd this bitch. HAHA! I'm totally awesome._**

**_Please review guys! I'd love to make it as successful as my other stories... So far, it's not. It's actually really discouraging._**

**_Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	10. Between Heaven & Hell

No One's POV

"Now _that_, was uncalled for." Chuck holds up a finger and points it at the other primordial. "But I'm going to be the bigger person and ignore that hurtful and needless comment."

"Zohar… You're _never_ the bigger person. You're _literally_ the shortest person here." Chronos deadpans.

"Okay… _That's_ it!" Chuck thunders, his face red as he lunges at Chronos.

"_Honestly_." Ellowyn sighs, rolling her eyes upward as she forces her hands towards both Chronos and her husband.

"**_Enough_**, you two. We have enough to worry about other than you two starting another cosmic war with one another. Chronos, stop antagonizing my husband."

"_Fine_." Chuck glares at Chronos.

"Because you asked so nicely." Chronos offers, fixing his cuff links. "And because I like you… Not because I'm terrified of you."

"Now, Mycroft, Sherlock… All of you. Your Father and I need you to gather the rest of the Time Keepers." Ellowyn tells the five rulers of the Time Keepers.

"Of course, Mother, Father." They tell Ellowyn, glancing at Chronos as if that is a last thought tacked on at the end.

"I get no respect…" Chronos mutters. "And, from my own children…"

"Perhaps if you treated them nicer?" Ellowyn suggests with a twinkle in her eye as her five children glide up to her to hug her before disappearing in a swirling portal and flash of gold into the Time Keeper realm.

"Lucifer, you also need to return to Hell… To rally the demons." Chuck tells his second oldest.

"_No_. Screw you." Lucifer promptly tells his Father, glaring fiercely before stomping off; it wasn't that he didn't see the importance of it, but more that he feared his Father would find an excuse to leave him there.

"Kids, huh?" Chuck offers with a chuckle, watching Lucifer storm out.

"I'll go talk to him." Ellowyn says with another impressive eye roll at both her children father's lack of parenting skills; how they managed to get along several millenniums _without_ her was a miracle.

"Lucifer?" Ellowyn pushes into her room to find Lucifer on her bed. "Baby?"

"Hello Mother." Lucifer shifts to look at his Mother over his shoulder.

"What was that with your Father?"

"I don't want to go back, Mother… What if-" Lucifer hesitates, wondering if his Mother would judge him as harshly as his brothers and his Father for the things he had done. "What if he uses it as an excuse to leave me there? To lock me up again?" Lucifer finishes, looking at his Mother, insecurity in his ice blue gaze.

"Oh, baby… _Lucifer_. You _know_ I would **_never_** allow that. Not ever again. Not while I'm alive." Ellowyn gathers Lucifer in her arms. "Even after."

"Will you go with me?" Lucifer questions, settling into his mother's embrace, his wings curling close to her.

"Of course, baby. I'll go with you." Ellowyn soothes, brushing fingers through his wings.

"Okay, momma." Lucifer nods further. "Then I'll go… For you. Not for Dad."

"Okay." Ellowyn answers ruefully, barely restraining a laugh. "Now, let's go tell your Father."

"Absolutely _not!_" Chuck says, waving his hand around. "No, just _no_. I won't allow you to go to Hell."

"Since when you do you _allow_ me to _go_ anywhere, Zohar?"

"Since now! It's too dangerous!" Chuck insists.

"And you don't believe I can protect myself against a few demons or that Lucifer would protect me?" Ellowyn challenges.

"That's not- that's not at all what-!" Chuck stutters. "It's too dangerous!" Chuck insists again.

"If you're so concerned about it… I'll go with Ellie." Chronos rolls his eyes at Chuck. "On our way back maybe we can stop for those crepes I told her about."

"Yes. There. Chronos can go with me." Ellowyn decides with finality. "I'll be fine."

"**_Fine_**." Chuck grits his teeth, his jaw flexing as he glares at the other primordial; he knew a losing battle when confronted with one.

"Wait!" Michael protests, a bit like a fledgling he wasn't, but still obviously acted like. "How come _Lucifer_ gets you to visit Hell? Heaven needs you _more_, Mother!" He complains, glaring at his brother who simply smirked at him from behind Ellowyn's back.

"Oh dear _universes_…" Chronos mutters. "Your children are the _worst_, Ellie… The **_WORST!_** Fine. Fine… If I _HAVE_ too… We can- visit Heaven too…"


	11. Childish Jealousy

No One's POV

The young girl walked aimlessly through the town, her gaze roaming over the bustling streets and every day shoppers going through their daily life as if nothing was amiss, completely unaware of the primordial that walked among them.

In her short life, her human memories collided with her memories of the millenniums of her being trapped by her brother, sealed in a caged, and forced to live in endless solitude; all because she didn't wish to live in peaceful co-existence with him and the rest of the gods, with him and his wife, Ellowyn.

Well, why _should_ she when all they had done- all _he_ had done was shove her aside and taken her for granted?

And this- this _world_ he had created, created not even with his own powers- he was _weak_, he always had been in comparison to her; she looked around, observing, and all she saw was a distraction, a newest toy, a flashing, shinning gift to _impress_ his wife, Ellowyn, who equally so, she felt made him _weaker_.

That was _all_ he had cared about, all he had _ever_ cared about, even in the beginning, when Ellowyn had been with Chronos and Ellowyn had merely brushed Zohar's affections and attentions off as if they were inconsequential and nothing.

But she_\- she_ had been there; from the beginning, they had existed together, Darkness and Light.

Zohar had never cared, never loved her, never listened to her advice as an older sibling, or even paid much attention to her, all she had ever been was brushed aside, forgotten, overlooked, and wronged.

Amara screamed, letting out a blast of powerful grace that rumbled the ground and storefronts around her.

"**_Zohar!_**" Amara screams. "Brother! Come and face me you _coward!_"

Darkness and fog immediately consumes the city and its inhabitants, blacking out the sky seconds later.


	12. Rally the Troops

No One's POV

"Where are you going?" Dean questions Chuck, managing to startle him, and making the God of Creation jump as if a he was a cat startling from water.

"Wha- what makes you think I'm going anywhere?" Chuck stutters out, looking at Dean but knowing he was caught in the act of attempting to sneak out of the Men of Letters Bunker.

"Umm… Dressed like _that?_" Dean questions rhetorically as he nods towards Chuck's sweatshirt and hat pulled over his head. "Yeah… You're sneaking out like a teenager ditching their curfew. What are you- are you _spying_ on Ellie? Bad idea, man. Like- _really_ bad idea…" Dean tells Chuck with a look.

"I- I… **_No!_**" Chuck huffs, shaking his head in plain denial, the look in his eyes clearly the opposite. "I am not!"

"Look, man… Do you want her to forgive you?" Dean asks Chuck, his brow raised in a high arch as if he questioned Chuck's sanity and rational thinking.

"I, of course I do!" Chuck answers.

"Then trust her." Dean says.

"I do!" Chuck retorts. "It's Chronos I don't trust…" Chuck mutters a bit to the aside.

"Well sneaking out and spying on her… Doesn't say 'I trust you'…" Dean offers back. "Look, I may not know a whole lot about this soul mate stuff… Or whatever." Dean replies, holding up his hands innocently. "But, I'd like to think I know a little about women… And _trust_ me, buddy… That does _not_ say 'I trust you'… Trust _her_ to not do anything."

"Fine." Chuck sighs finally turning around to sulk back to the Dean cave, Dean finally giving a small shake of his head as if to ask how he was putting up with this.

"Hey!" Sam smiles at Ellowyn as she, Chronos, Lucifer, and Michael return to the Bunker some few hours later. "How'd it go?" He questions, looking up from his laptop and books.

"I had a wonderful time. Thank you for asking, Sam." Ellowyn smiles kindly at the younger Winchester.

"Of course it was wonderful. She was with me." Chronos adds smugly, just behind Ellowyn. "I showed her a nice, quaint, little place in Paris. And we had those delightful crepes I was talking about." Chronos continues on.

"Quaint little place _my ass_… It was disgusting." Lucifer mutters under his breathe, sulking behind Chronos, his wings even flicking in his discomfort at the memory of his mother and Chronos atop the _Eiffel Tower_ in Paris eating together, laughing over memories of lost millenniums, he wanted to barf or maybe smite something out of spite, but his mother wouldn't let him, instead he and Michael had to sit together like some fledglings off to the side.

"For once I actually agree with you… Which only makes me hate you even more…" Michael mutters in response as he pushes past his brother.

"Can you two _ever_ grow up?" Gabriel complains as he strolls into the room munching on a cookie as if his brother's normal squabbling was some sort of entertainment for him.

"You're the one to talk." Lucifer rolls his eyes.

"That's… Good…" Sam answers slowly, listening to Chronos and nodding to his story, his eyebrow raised as if to question how it was relevant to anything currently going on with the fight against Amara. "So… Everything all set then? For the upcoming battle?" Sam continues on to ask, managing to ignore the continuing bickering Archangels as they argued off to the side like the fledging Archangels they were no longer.

"Yes. Everything is set." Ellowyn answers as she gracefully sits at the War Room table that Sam was sitting at.

"So… What's next?" Dean asks now entering the room with a coffee cup and a snack of his own, seeing as an impromptu meeting had occurred between the inhabitants of the Men of Letter Bunker.

"We gather the troops." Death answers seriously, appearing almost out of thin air in the War Room, startling the Winchesters. "And we prepare to fight."

_**Oh my gosh... An UPDATE!? What is this!? I know, I know... It's been forever!**_

_**Thank you all for sticking with me!**_

_**Remember to drop a review!**_

_**Polkadottedgiraffe11**_


End file.
